Király vagy apa?
by Ylorian
Summary: Vegeta király utolsó napjai és gondolatai. Hogy mit érzet a fiáról, Vegita Hercegről.


Note: Előre leszögezném, hogy ez az első egyes szám, első személy írásom, szóval lehetnek benne hibák. A történetről, annyit, hogy nagy kedvencem, és Vegeta is az egyik kedvencem belőle. Angolul olvastam pár olyan írást, amiben Vegeta Király gonosz volt a szegény kicsi Vegetához, aki oda adta egy csúnya bácsinak, míg a kedves mama egy csodás kedves kis drága széplélek volt. Nekem totál más jött le a visszaemlékezésekből. Ezért megpróbáltam valami csillagharcosokhoz illő történetet írni. Az eleje javarészt a visszaemlékezésekből van, de lesznek benne saját helyszínek is.

Király vagy Apa?

Nem vagyok igazán dühös, ha igen nem a katonáimra. Tudom, hogy mindent megtesznek. Magamra vagyok dühös. A Királyuk vagyok, és mégis egy féreg parancsára küldöm őket hadba.

- Még nem szálltátok meg a Vega bolygót? – kérdezem a trónom előtt térdelő katonámtól.

- Még nem, felséges uram – ahogy előttem térdel, fejét félig felemeli, és tisztelgésként, jobbját a szívén nyugtatja. – Erős ellen állasba ütköztünk a bolygó lakosai részéről, de úgy gondolom, hogy három nap múlva elfoglaljuk.

- Három nap múlva? –vágok a szavába. Három nap rengeteg idő.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem hozhattam jobb hírt felség – hajtja le a fejét a katona.

- Elfelejted, hogy megígértem Dermesztőnek, hogy holnapra meg lesz? – nevetséges. A hangom aggódással teli. Aggódom a büntetés miatt, ha késünk a megszállással.

- Higgye el felség, nem felejtettem el – kezeit védekezően felemeli, mintha ez bármin is változtatna. – De felséged is tudja, hogy meg kell várnunk a teli holdat – ismét a szívére teszi a kezét, de most mélyebbre hajtja a fejét.

Most dühösnek érzem magam. Tudja, hogy hibázott, és mi forog kockán. És most meg szégyenkezik.

- Mindent tönkre teszel – felállok, ő pedig ijedten néz fel rám. Felemelem a kezem, és érzem az energiát formálódni az ujjaim közt. Tudja mi vár rá, de nem próbál elfutni előlem vagy védekezni. – Tűnj a szemem elől! – támadásom messze hajítja, őreim nem mozdulnak. Meg szokott dolog ez. Aki hibázik megkapja a méltó büntetését. És ők tudják, hogy én ok nélkül soha nem tettem kárt egy alattvalómban sem.

- Hehehe.

Tudom kitől származik ez a hideg szívtelen kacaj. Minden alkalommal felfordul tőle a gyomrom. Oldalra fordítom fejem, hogy lássam Dermesztő apró alakját, ahogy kibontakozik a tróntermem oszlopainak homályából.

- Kitől tanultátok ezeket a barbár módszereket? Három napot kellet várnom feleslegesen, nem érdemelt ilyen büntetést ez az ember – meg sem próbálja palástolni megvetést. Érzem, hogy ökölbe szorul a kezem. Ez a gerinctelen féreg mer minket szánni és barbárnak nevezni? Alig ér fel a derekamig, könnyedén eltaposhatnám. Hányszor álmodtam róla, hogy elroppantom a nyakát, most mégis hajbókolok előtte. A trónom mellé lépek, hogy Ő leülhessen őseim trónjára. Ha atyáim látnák ezt, leköpnének.

- Igaz is felség. Szeretnék neked fel tenni egy kérdést – szórakozottan cseverészik, mintha csak egy könnyed ebéden lennénk. Az ő szájából még a rangom is undorító. Szégyenben görnyedek előre. Ifjú koromban soha nem láttam atyámat így előre görnyedni. Én folyton ezt teszem Dermesztő előtt. – Mikor szánod rá magad, hogy bemutasd nekem a fiadat?

Összeszorul a szívem a gondolattól is. Az egyetlen gyermekem, az örökösöm… Vegita.

- Légy még egy kicsit türelmes – arcomon finoman megrándul egy izom. Nem néz rám, szégyent hirtelen felváltja az arcomon a düh és rávicsorgok.

Rám, néz. Tudom, hogy dühös. És nem csak a késedelem miatt. Mert rejtegetem előle a fiamat.

- Három nap múlva jelented nekem, hogy katonáink elfoglalták az ellenség területét – ő parancsolgat nekem? Féreg! Még hogy én fogok jelenteni neki. Ők az Én katonáim, az én népem! De ezeket a gondolatokat megtartom magamnak. Ujjaim, mélyen bele vályodnak a tenyerembe, hogy kontroláljam magam. – Használd ki az alkalmat hozd magaddal – nem hangzik parancsnak, de én tudom, hogy az. Dermesztő parancsol itt. Én már csak egy báb vagyok. De a dühömet már alig tudom kontrolálni. Már nem érdekel, nyíltan vicsorgok rá.

Önelégült mosoly jelenik meg az ocsmány ábrázatán.

- Én nem akarom bántani – ál fel a trónomról. – Csak szeretném végre meg ismerni – kézfejét az arcához emeli, és nevet, ahogy ott hagy engem meg alázva. Fájdalmam kettős. Mint király fáj, hogy hagyom magam így kezelni, és hagyni, hogy egyáltalán a Hercegünk közelébe kerüljön. És mint apa majd bele örülök, hogy az egyetlen fiamat, ez elé a féreg elé kell vinnem. Tudom mit akar. Magával vinni. Ha magával viszi minden reményünk porba hull. Dermesztő jóval Vegita születése előtt jött, és röviddel később kiderült, hogy szövetségünk a csillagharcosok dicső népét rabigába döntötte. Évekkel később megszületett a fiam Vegita. Éreztem, hogy talán ő segíthet nekünk. Népünk hisz egy szuper csillagharcos létezésében. Ő képes arra, hogy eltiporja ezt a férget, aki szipolyozza a vérünket, és én hiszem, hogy a fiam az a csillagharcos. Ha Dermesztő magával viszi, megtörheti őt, talán maga mellé állíthatja… vagy ami rosszabb… Látom magam előtt, hogy szánakozva mosolyog. Sajnálom felség, történt egy baleset, és az ifjú Vegita herceg meghalt. Sajnálom felség... Nem akarok ezekre gondolni, de az elmúlt öt évben csak erre gondoltam éjszakáként.

- Mit szándékozik tenni? – lép mellém egyik hűséges harcosom. Érzem a hangjában az ingerültséget. Ő is ugyan úgy undorodik az egésztől, akár én. – Odaveti a fiát a zsarnoknak? - ezt a hangnemet más esetben megtoroltam volna de egyet értek vele. Rengeteg szülő ezen a bolygón küldte el már gyermekét csatába, hogy harcoljon, és dicsőségben térjen vissza, vagy haljon meg mint egy harcos. Én csak odadobnám a fiam egy zsarnoknak, bizonyítva gyengeségem, és alázatosságomat. – Nincs annak szíve, nem riad vissza semmitől…

- Igen – válaszolok neki.

- Nem teheti ki a fiát ilyen veszélynek – érzem a hangjában az aggodalmat.

Szavai hallatán még jobban összeszorul a kezem.

- Feltalálja ő magát, nem aggódom érte. Azt nem viselem el, ahogy velünk viselkedik. Úgy bánik a mieinkkel, mint a rabszolgákkal. Ezt nem tűrhetem el senkitől – a hangomból süt a gyűlölet, az iránt a kis féreg felé.

- Tennünk kell valamit – jelenti ki a harcosom. Látni rajta, hogy most rögtön is megtámadná.

- Ne féljetek barátaim, egy napon legyőzzük őt – jelentem ki magabiztosan, és ahogy megfordulok, a köpenyem örvénylik körülöttem. Dermesztőnek pusztulnia kell.

OOOOOOO

Belépek a háló termeimbe és ott látom a feleségemet, Jidurut. Az egyik trónszékben ült az ablak mellett, lábait hanyagul felrakta a karfára, és szinte teljesen kicsavaródva ült ott. Nem viselt mást csak a fekete testre simuló egyenruháját, és persze a fehérkesztyűit és csízmáit. Ahogy beléptem sunyin rám vigyorgott.

- Féreg szagod van, csak nem köveket forgattál? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

Mindig pimasz, de soha nem tudok haragudni rá. Ő a bolygó legjobb harcosa. Erős, kitartó és makacsabb, mint bárki, akit valaha ismertem. Egy egészfejjel alacsonyabb nálam, és szinte törékenynek tűnik. De a hatalma hihetetlen. Kócos haját hátra dobja, és tovább vigyorog.

- Tudod mit csinált ma a fiad? – sugárzik belőle a büszkeség.

- Ismét erősödött? – kérdezem. Szinte örülök, hogy másra tereli a témát.

- Ezt – felemelkedik a székből, hogy megmutassa azt a gyerektenyérnyi véres horzsolást. Éppen csak a bőr szakadt fel. – Sikerült megsebeznie – hosszú idő óta elégedetnek látom.

- Téged? – Vegita tényleg nagyon gyorsan fejlődik. Emlékszem, amikor egyszer elvittem harcolni. Olyan keményem harcolt, mint egy felnőtt. Soha nem voltam még rá olyan büszke. – Ő tényleg egy Szuper Csillagharcos.

- Ő lesz a legerősebb – bólint elégedetten. – Gyorsan fejlődik és már nem ismer kegyelmet – elgondolkozva végig húzza az ujjait a sebén. – Erre a sebre leszek a legbüszkébb. Picike, igaz, de mégis a fiam első sebzése. És milyen fiatal… - Jiduru összevissza fecseg. Mindig ilyen volt. Mindig ha igazán boldog volt.

- Vegitat akarja – szavaimra elnémul és üresen néz rám.

- Mit mondtál? – suttogja. Félelmet látok a szemeiben. Soha nem láttam félni. Pontosan tudja kiről beszélek.

- Látni akarja három nap múlva – válaszolok neki ridegen. Nem akarom őt bántani, de ez most nem az érzelmek ideje. És ő sem annyira törékeny.

- Nem engedem a fiam annak a szörnynek a közelébe! – csattan fel vöröslő arccal. Soha sem volt képes igazán kontrolálni magát. Ez is tetszett meg benne, a vadsága.

- Elviszem elé.

Az arca szinte nevetségesen megnyúlik, ahogy rám néz.

- Mimi? – motyog zavarodottan. Bizonyára azt hitte, hogy elmesélem, hogyan öltem meg azt a férget.

- Jól hallottad.

- És ha ott akarja tartani? – ökölbe szorított jobbját fölemeli, ahogy felém lép. – Mit teszel akkor? – látom, ahogy a farka idegesen csapkod mögötte. – Az a hajó nem Vegitának való. És most nem arról beszélek, hogy nem tudná megvédeni magát… Sőt a legtöbb férget, már fél kézzel kiirtaná… De milyen egy söpredék él ott? Dermesztő házi kedvencei. Az a Zarbon? Egy gyereknek, nem azt kéne látni, hogy egy férfi nőként tetszeleg! Szembe kell szállnunk vele, és megölni! – csattan fel dühösen.

- Már van egy tervem – hagytam, hogy kikiabálja magából a haragját, és képes legyen reálisan gondolkodni. Ismét rám mosolyog.

- Már azt hittem, csalódnom kell benned. Mit tervezel? – izgatottan néz fel rám.

- Három nap múlva elviszem elé Vegitát, de elkísérnek a legjobb katonáim. Dermesztőnek nagy meglepetésben lesz része.

- Alig várom, hogy láthassam annak a féregnek a pofáját, amikor megöljük – mosolyogni támad kedvem, amikor Jiduru ilyen. Ég a vágytól, hogy harcoljon. De nem most. Ha marad, és eltérünk a tervektől, az egésznek vége.

- Még várnod kell, Jiduru - döbbenten néz fel rám. Nem érti, miért mondom ezt. Hisz eddig minden nagyobb harcomnál magammal hívtam. És most is meg fogom tenni. – Már régen tervezed, hogy meglátogatod a Suri bolygót – a bolygó neve hallatára egy ravasz mosoly jelenik meg az arcán. Szeret egyedül leigázni bolygókat. Ő egy igazi vad csillagharcos. – Ha nem mész el ma este gyanút foghatnak.

- Igazad van. Három nap múlva visszatérek, hogy az oldaladon harcoljak – biccent fejet előttem. Az ajtóhoz siet, és kilép az egyik őrhöz. – Te! – kiállt rá a férfira parancsolóan. – Szólj Nappának, hogy hozza ide a Herceget, MOST! – elégedetten tér vissza, ahogy a fickó elrohan.

- Úgy látom te is be akarod avatni Vegitát – érzem, hogy egy büszke mosoly jelenik meg az arcomon. Jiduru is tudja, hogy Vegita fiatal kora ellenére is okos és ravasz.

- Tudnia kell. Így nem érhet minket meg lepetés. Oh, - fordul felém. - Pragras fia halott?

- Pragrassal együtt – zavar, ahogy megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt. Nekünk nem kellene aggódnunk semmi miatt. Hiszen mi vagyunk minden csillagharcos urai. Mégis egy féreg és egy kisbaba miatt aggódunk. Az a gyerek hiába volt olyan erős, nem maradhatott életben. Ha felnő, csak még erősebb lett volna. Erősebb a fiamnál. Talán ő lett volna a legendás csillagharcos. És akár ellenünk is fordíthatta volna a hatalmát. Tudom milyen, ha megrészegít a hatalom ígérete. Így kerültem én is ebbe a megalázó helyzetbe. Jiduru vállára teszem a kezem, és ő szemembe néz. – Együtt legyőzzük, azt a zsarnokot.

- Ebben soha nem is kételkedtem – érzem, hogy mennyire igyekszik vissza tartani az érzelmeit. Bár mennyire is erős, és makacs mindig az érzelmei irányították.

OOOOOO

Miközben várunk némán bámulom a palota alatt elterülő várost. Régen talán, mi voltunk a legerősebbek, mára csak űrkalózok mocskos gyülekezete. És mindez Dermesztő műve. De még nem késő. Ha most legyőzzük őt, miénk lesz mindene. Uralkodni fogunk az egész Univerzumon. Tudom, hogy én azt már nem fogom megérni. Balgaság lenne evvel álltatni magam. De a fiam, a szuper csillagharcos képes lesz befejezni azt amit elkezdtem. Ő elég erős lesz, hogy uralkodjon mindenen, és eltiporjon bárkit, aki elég örült, hogy az útjába merjen állni. Az ajtó nyikordulása zavar fel a gondolataiból. A fiam lépett be, a hűséges testőrével, Nappával a nyomában. Voltakép, már nem is a testőre. Vegita már nem sokára erősebb lesz nála. Csak egy szolga, aki ellátja őt, ha megéhezik.

- Felség, Királynőm – hajbókol, de nem érdekel. A fiamra nézek. Vegita a korához képest alulfejlettnek tűnik, soványnak és kicsinek, de ez csak a látszat. Valójában messze ő legerősebb.

- Kifelé! – parancsolok rá Nappára. Rémülten néz rám, azonnal kihátrál. Vegita felnéz rám, arcán komolyság tükröződik. Ő is tudja, hogy tanulmányai alatt, nem szoktam, csak úgy hívatni. – Beszélnünk kell fiam. Három nap múlva… - elcsuklik hangom, ahogy rá nézek. – Jelentést kell tennem Dermesztőnek, és ő látni kíván téged is - kérdőn néz fel rám, eddig csak azt hallotta tőlem, mennyire gyűlölöm azt a férget, és most szó nélkül engedelmeskedem neki. – Megeshet fiam, hogy maradnod kell a hajóján – zavartan néz hol rám, hol az anyára. Jiduru makacsul igyekszik kontrolálni az érzelmeit. Nem akar a fia és a férje előtt gyengének mutatkozni. – De ha a tervem sikerül, együtt térünk vissza annak a féregnek a fejével a kezünkben – elkerekedet szemmel bámul. Tudom, hogy büszke rám.

- Én is harcolhatok? – kérdezi reménykedve. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég erős a harchoz, de nem akarom kockáztatni az ő életét is. Dermesztő erős, ha nem győzök a fiam is meghal. De ha nem engedem harcolni, van esélye felnőni, és megerősödni, hogy eltiporja Dermesztőt. – Nem fiam – csalódottan nyög föl, ahogy elutasítom. – Ez a felnőttek csatája…

- Nem érdekel! – mérgesen kiabál rám. Ilyenkor mindig Jidurura emlékeztet. – ÉN IS ERŐS VAGYOK!!! – apró kezeit ökölbe szorítja, és a farkincáján felborzolódik a szőr.

- Erős, de még nem tapasztalt.

- Nem igaz, rengeteget gyakorolok! – ellenkezik tovább. Ilyenkor meg kéne büntetnem, hogy ne legyen szemtelen, de büszke vagyok rá, hogy van mersze szembe szállni velem. És most joggal dühös rám.

- Tudom fiam, de neked várnod kell. Ha nem sikerülne, neked kell bosszút állnod.

- Ha nem sikerülne? – ismétli hitetlenkedve. Úgy nőtt fel, hogy a csillagharcosok a legnagyobbak, és mi közülük is kiemelkedünk. Számára elképzelhetetlen, hogy valaha is vesszünk.

- Ha nem sikerülne, hitesd el avval a féreggel, hogy behódoltál neki.

Vegita és én Jidura nézünk. Jiduru a fejét lehajtva bámulja az ökölbe szorított jobb kezét.

- Kövesd a parancsait, és fejlődj. Légy te a legjobb, a leggyorsabb, a legerősebb, és ha kell a legkegyetlenebb – sziszegte a fogai között. – Soha ne hagyd, hogy megtörjön, és amikor eljön a pillanat – átszellemülten felemeli a fejét, és a fiúnk szemébe néz. – Öld meg őt!

- Megteszem! – bólint komolyan Vegita.

- És erről senki nem tudhat fiam, megértetted? – Vegita ismét rám néz.

- Őrizni fogom a titkot, és bosszút állok – kezét a szívére teszi, és meghajol előttünk. Bár soha nem találkoztunk volna Dermesztővel. Most nem kéne erre kényszeríteni a fiamat.

- Vegita Herceg? – Jidura nézek, és látom, hogy ismét mosolyog, de egy gyémánt fényű, ragyogás ül a szemeiben. Könnyek.

- Anyám?

- Edzünk még egy kicsit, jó? – ropogtatja meg játékosan az izmait Jiduru. – Unatkozom.

- Igenis! – vigyorog az anyára az ifjú Herceg. Némán nézem őket, ahogy elmennek gyakorolni, és fáradtan rogyok egy székbe. Ugyan azzal küzdök, mint Jiduru. Könnyekkel. Az életem, a büszkeségem, az egyetlen fiam… Vegita Herceg.

OOOOOO

Három nap telt el Jiduru távozása óta, és csak a hálál hírét kaptam meg. Megsérült a kabinja, és már a Surit sem érte el. Talán egy kóbor meteorit repeszthette meg, és most valahol kin lebeg az űrben. Vegitának nem mondtam el. Talán soha nem is fogom. De eljött az idő, és most Dermesztő űrhajójának a fedélzetén állunk. Vegita bármennyire is igyekszik titkolni, de nagyon kíváncsi. Eddig talán háromszor vagy négyszer hagyta el a palotát, akkor is velem vagy Jiduruval volt. És persze a legjobb katonáinkkal. Együtt nézzük, a bolygónkról felszálló űrhajókat.

- Születésünktől fogva nehéz harci próbákkal mérik fel képességeinket. Közölünk a gyengébb harcosokat olyan bolygókra küldik ahol az ellenség harcosai is gyengék – egyszerre vagyok büszke és szomorú. Nem egyszer meséltem neki, a Legendás szuper csillagharcosról, de érzem ez a pillanat más. Mintha most látnám utoljára a fiam. Éreztetni akarom vele, hogy szeretem őt és büszke vagyok rá.

- Ezt nem értem – látom, hogy gondolkodik. De még annyira fiatal. Felé fordulok és büszkén nézek le rá. Ő pedig felemeli a fejét és visszanéz rám.

- Vegita herceg te kiválasztott vagy, mert erődnél és származásodnál fogva úgy látjuk, hogy nagy harcos leszel. Egészen biztos, hogy te leszel a legjobb csillagharcos. A neved egyszer fogalom lesz. Ismerem a képességeidet, és tudom, hogy mindent megteszel ezért – érzem, hogy sugárzok a büszkeségtől. Látom a szemeiben. Ott kell, hagynom őt egyedül, mert harcolni fogok. Nappa vele marad, hogy tovább vigyázzon rá. Nem búcsúzom el, mert vissza akarok térni hozzá. Képtelen lennék rá, hogy itt hagyjam egyedül. Zorn, az egyik leghűségesebb katonám azt javasolta vigyük el innen. Tegyük be egy hajóba és küldjük, olyan messze, amennyire csak lehetséges. Csábító ajánlat, de nem hagyom megfutamodni a fiam. És ha Dermesztő talál rá, sokkal rosszabb sors várna rá. Harcosaim már várnak rám. Alig vagyunk egy tucatnyian, de felkészültünk mi vagyunk a legjobbak. Ahogy végig nézek rajtuk, csak átszellemült, elszánt tekinteteket látok.

- Figyeljetek rám. Dermesztő a csoportos harctól fél a legjobban. Tehát egyesítjük energiáinkat és egyetlen pontra irányítjuk. Így fenyegetve érzi magát. Megmutatjuk mire képesek a magunk fajta harcosok – feléjük biccentek és a szívemhez teszem jobbomat, tisztelgésképpen. Mindannyian utánam ismétlik a mozdulatot, alig várják, hogy harcolhassanak a zsarnok ellen. Az a féreg nem hajlandó fogadni, minket ezért majd betörünk erővel. Sötét folyosókon rohanok végig, nyomomban a csapatommal.

- Tudom, hogy itt van! – mondom a csapatomnak futás közben. – Ha nem fogad minket bemegyünk erővel! – Dermesztő egy fegyveres osztaga rohan velünk szembe. Az első fickót a halántékán ütöm meg, és erőtlenül rogy a padlóra. Egy társa rám lő, de a lövedék csak a köpenyemet lyukasztja át. Feléje fordulok ér lendületből rúgom állon. A fickó métereket repül hátra, pedig csak meglegyintettem. Nem tudom, hányan ugranak rám hátulról. A térdem megroggyan és előrezuhanok. Társaik rám emelik a fegyvereiket, de felállok és úgy rázom le magamról őket, mint a bogarakat. Rémülten néznek rám. – Ááááá!!! – a kezemből feltörő energia elhamvasztja őket. Még a hajó is belerázkódik a robbanás erejébe. Ezt már nem hagyhatja figyelmen kívül Dermesztő sem. Tovább rohanunk Dermesztő fogadó terme felé. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ott van. Hiszen mindig ott van, és figyel. Füst szál a folyosókon és én átrohanok rajta. – Dermesztő! Gyere elő! – kiabálok, és a folyosó ajtaja kinyílik. Fehérfény szűrődik ki rajta, körül rajzolva Dermesztő apró alakját. Dühít, hogy még mindig elégedetten mosolyog. – Megöllek! A helyedbe lépek – sziszegem elvakultan. – Én fogom irányítani a világot.

- Gondolod könnyen fog menni? Néz az embereidre majd meghalnak a félelemtől. Nem látod, hogy reszket mind? – kérdezi lenézően.

Vicsorogva nézek hátra a vállam fölött. Dermesztőnek igaza van. Rettegnek. Gyávák. Én is félek, de le kell őt győznünk itt és most. Bármi áron! – Rajtunk a sor – mordulok Dermesztőre. Öklömet ütésre emelve ugrok felé. Elvigyorodik, és oldalra mozdítja a fejét. Öklöm ártalmatlanul suhan el az arca mellett. Arcom, a döbbenet és a harag kettősségébe csavarodik. Kinyújtott lábammal megpróbálom fejbe rúgni, de ő előre hajol, hogy elkerülje az ütést. Dühösen rám mordul és ökle az államba csapódik. Érzem a reccsenést a nyakamba. Egyetlen ütéssel végzet velem. Velem a csillagharcosok királyával. Fut át az agyamon, ahogy hátra zuhanok. Nem érzem, hogy földet érek. Nem hallom körülöttem a hangokat. Már nem érzek semmit. Csak a fiamra tudok gondolni. Esztelen ellenállásommal, talán csak még nagyon bajba sodortam? Nem tudom. Csak azt, hogy én már soha többé nem látom őt. Nem látom őt felnőni, unokákat nemzeni. Nem látom, hogy elfoglalja trónomat. Az őseink trónját. Nem fogom látni már, hogy ő lesz a Legendás csillagharcos. Hazudtam neki, cserbenhagytam őt. Hagytam, hogy Dermesztő legyőzzön. És ezt soha nem fogom megbocsájtani magamnak. Reménykedem, hogy egyszer Vegita Herceg képes lesz megbocsájtani a bűneimet, amiket ellen ejtettem.


End file.
